No Destination
by TheCriminalsHouse
Summary: A road trip with our favorite duo turns into something surprising. Rated T for some language.


**AN: Hi all! I know, I know…Where have I been right? Life got in the way, this time in the form of college. I've missed you all though so here I am gracing you with my online presence and some hopefully half decent writing. I'm hoping all those essays and assignments didn't squash my personal spark. This one goes out to GhostWhispererFangirl for her request, here we go…**

Melinda and Jim raced down the back roads of Grandview. The duo were on one of their infamous road trips. This time though there wouldn't be any consignment stops or winning anyone back. This time, Jim knew he was Jim and Melinda was blissfully happy singing along to the radio.

"You out do yourself my love." Jim whispered so as not to disturb his wife's concentration, darting his eyes from the road and giving her hand a light squeeze. Melinda chuckled.

"I do, huh firefighter?" She smiled, loving the banter she could engage in this time around. Jim grinned, stealing another glance at her brunette curls.

"You do, none of these artists hold a candle to you." He answered honestly. Melinda smiled, love shining in her eyes.

"Thank you baby." She whispered, not wanting to ruin the moment. Melinda had become even fonder of them since almost losing him.

"Are you hungry beautiful girl?" Jim questioned knowingly, listening to her humming some song he didn't know but instantly loved. Melinda gave her husband a side glance as she continued to hum.

"Yes. What do you think about IHOP?" She asked curiously.

"Anything for you." Jim said as an easy smile graced his lips. He'd give her anything she asked for. When he was Sam, even though he didn't remember a thing, Melinda told him he said "I'm your man" in some long romantic speech she remembered every word of. He smiled thinking about how much he loved her even when he wasn't himself and pulled into the parking lot of the IHOP on the side of the highway. Jim walked around the front of his truck to open Melinda's door. When he got there he took her hand and smiled. "Waffles m'lady?" He asked in a goofy tone knowing how much his wife loved the sugary sweetness.

"Yes sir." She said, going along with his playful ways, hopping down and curtsying once she was on her feet. Jim shook his head as his goofy grin widened. He took Melinda's hand and they made the easy stroll to the front doors of IHOP. Jim naturally held the door open for her, playfully smacking Melinda's ass as she walked passed him. She glanced back at him, eyes twinkling and giggled before greeting the seating employee.

"Good morning ma'am, table for two please."

"Surely miss, this way please." The waitress replied.

Once the couple was seated, the waitress spoke again. "Do you know what you'd like for drinks this morning folks?"

"I'll have an orange juice and pancakes please." Jim ordered for himself.

"And for yourself?" The waitress asked Melinda, turning to her whilst keeping one eye on Jim.

"I'll have milk and waffles please." The waitress scribbled down both orders on her notepad quickly.

"Alright, I'll be right back with those drinks." The waitress bid herself goodbye for the time being.

Melinda chuckled once the waitress was out of earshot. "She's so into you." She revealed to Jim.

"What? Who?" Jim asked clueless. Mel smiled.

"The waitress who had at least one eye on you the entire time she was taking our orders!" Melinda yell whispered as said waitress was rejoining them with their drinks.

The waitress smiled at Jim brightly. "Here you are sir."

"My wife and I thank you miss." Jim replied politely, yet at the same time letting the girl know where his loyalties lied. The waitress huffed, turning on her heel like a racecar that was spinning out of control. "You were saying baby?" Jim asked cheekily, eyes sparkling in a mix of challenging and playfulness. Melinda smiled.

"Just because you turned her down doesn't mean she wasn't eyeing you or that you're not hot as hell firefighter." Melinda responded. Jim nodded, thinking slowly.

"Maybe so, but I only want to be hot for you sexy." The couple stared lovingly into each other's eyes before sharing a sweet kiss, their breakfast forgotten.

 **AN2: Well damn, that was interesting. The idea started out as a simple road trip and turned into a sexy, silly, possessive fun packed morning. Lol. Hope you all enjoyed this. I feel rusty and like it could be better, but hopefully it holds up to your request GhostWhispererFangirl. Peace out til next time!**


End file.
